This invention relates to a new and improved aeration system and more particularly to an aeration tube combined with a control means for controlling the outflow of air from the slit valves along the length of the aeration tube.
In the past, aeration devices were constructed of resilient plastic tubes having a plurality of aeration slits therein. Second tubes have been placed over the first tube to control the flow of air out of the aeration device. Weights have been added to the aeration device to control its buoyancy. The weights project radially outwardly from the tube and snag material flowing around the tube and therefore create costly maintenance problems.